


The Last Edge

by SupremeLeaderRen13



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeLeaderRen13/pseuds/SupremeLeaderRen13
Summary: As the baby who will grow to become Enfys Nest is born, a young girl named Qi'ra meets someone interesting on the streets of Corellia. The story of the women of Solo, long before their paths crossed (and after).





	The Last Edge

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my pet project for a few days, and I decided to throw the first chapter up. I want so much more about these two. For future reference, the rating in this is going to shoot up as we go along.

_Corellia_  
The girl watched the boy from the shadows.   
He looked to be a few years younger than her, ten at most, as he fiddled with the wires underneath of an abandoned landspeeder. Every so often the boy would cast a furtive look around him and then return to his task, apparently counting on the foggy street to conceal him. The girl knew this was a mistake. The mist might be hiding his task, but it also hid predators. Like her.  
She waited for him to finish extracting a small metal cylinder from underneath the ship before she moved, trying to ignore the pinch of her too small shoes. The boy, she’d noticed, had nice leather boots on. Wherever he’d come from, he’d not been an urchin long. Maybe he still wasn’t. The girl loathed those adventure-seeking types, kids who had no reason to steal but did it anyway, just for kicks. Usually they were the children of some low-level crime boss, acting out because they didn’t get enough attention at home.   
Those kids were dangerous. At best, they made off with things that they had no business taking. At worst, they’d screw up so badly that Lady Proxima’s hounds would come down on them. No matter what the situation, somebody would get hurt. The boy was smiling down at the fuel cylinder when she landed behind him, sweeping her leg into his knees. He hit the ground with a surprised cry and rolled over to look up at her.  
“Whatcha do that for?” The boy’s face was defiant and a little amused, like he couldn’t believe a girl had jumped him in the middle of his pretend heist.  
She wasn’t fazed. “Give me the fuel cell.”   
The boy’s eyes widened and he laughed. “No way, it’s mine. Finders keepers and all that.”  
“Okay.” She stomped on the boy’s wrist, not hard enough to do any actual damage, but enough that he released the cell. It was still warm when she picked it up. “Finders keepers.”  
The boy huffed out a disbelieving laugh. “I needed that!”  
“Yeah, I can tell you live a rough life.” The girl rolled her eyes as she gestured towards the boy’s nice clothes.  
All the amusement faded from the other child’s face. “I used to have it okay. Not anymore.”  
She shook her head. “Not my problem.” The words hurt coming out—how many times had they been said to her in recent years? Still, she had herself to look after. “Better watch yourself,” she told the boy. “Not everyone will be as nice as I am.”  
“Right you are, kid.” Someone hit her from behind and her knees buckled under the zap from the assailant’s stunner. Her eyes tracked the filthy gloved hand that reached out and pocketed the fuel cell. She’d let the stupid boy distract her and dropped her watch on the surroundings. Watching the thief get away, she wanted to scream. Her last meal seemed very long ago.  
“Um.” The boy was standing over her, looking sorry. “Always a bigger fish, yeah?”  
She scowled up at him. “That was my last shot at a decent meal this week.”  
“Well, lucky for you, I know a place we can go.” The boy held out his hand. His palm with still smooth from whatever easy life he’d had before. “Come on, I’m not going to hurt you.”  
“I know that,” she smirked. “You didn’t even fight back!” She took his hand reluctantly and let him pull her to her feet.  
“Hey, I could have.”  
“Sure, sure.” She shoved her hands into her empty pockets. “So where are we going…?”  
“Han,” the boy clarified, smiling like he was the Emperor himself.  
“Han,” she nodded.   
The walked a few steps down the street when the boy spoke again.  
“Are you really going to rob me and then not tell me your name?”  
The girl smiled. No one had cared what her name as in a long, long time.  
“I’m Qi’ra.”   
_The Far Reaches_  
Across the stars, on a world away, a young woman held a swaddled bundle to her breast. The child within the blanket kicked her legs experimentally, clearly not used to having all this space at her disposal. The baby’s mother smiled at her, awash with delight in her strong daughter. Children were precious here; the beginning of all new things.  
“She’ll have a temper, that one.” The village’s midwife was just as skilled as any trained medic they had here, and twice as old. “Red hair never bodes well for girls. Some villages would have thrown her out in my day.”  
The girl’s mother laughed. “Then I am doubly Force-blessed that I gave birth now and not two hundred years ago.” The midwife glared at her, clearly not appreciating the slight on her age.  
“Shouldn’t go around saying things like that,” she warned. “Don’t want anyone catching wind that you’re talking like a Jedi.”  
“I could only dream of being a Jedi, Grandmother,” she said, using a title of great respect to make up for her earlier teasing. “But to deny the Force is to deny life itself. Can’t you feel it?”  
“No,” the old woman said curtly, shutting her bag. “I can’t.” She shuffled around to the side of the bed, smearing white and blue paint on the baby’s tiny forehead. Both women bowed their heads.  
“Until we reach the last edge, the last opening, the last star, and can go no higher,” they whispered in unison. The baby blinked her inquisitive brown eyes.  
“You going to wait for her father to return before you name her?”  
The woman snorted. “The party will be gone until the solstice. No one should go without a name for that long.” She bent her knees, wincing at the tenderness between her legs, and laid her baby against her thighs. The little girl watched her intently.   
“My tiny star,” she whispered. And then: “Enfys.”


End file.
